


Sleepless Iida x GN! Reader

by amayaonao3



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayaonao3/pseuds/amayaonao3
Summary: Sleepless night. Iida reverse comfort?
Relationships: Iida Tenya/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sleepless Iida x GN! Reader

It was late, but you couldn’t stop tossing and turning in your cramped dorm room. You stepped out of your disheveled bed into some comfortable shoes, and cracked your door open, staring into the open darkness of the dormitory. Practically tip-toeing, you had made it across UA’s cold floor to Iida’s dorm door. As you cautiously knocked at his door, you were fully prepared to turn around.  
“He’s probably not awake anyways, he’s usually asleep early..” you thought to yourself, but to your surprise, the door squeaked open, casting a little light into the dark hall.  
There he was, infront of you. You guys had been close for a while, very close, though neither of you had the guts to ask the other out. Even though you spent plenty afternoons with him, seeing him now made your throat go dry. You finally noticed how much of a height difference he had on you.  
“..Well, come on in” he spoke, his voice hushed so he didn’t disturb the other students resting. He gently closed the door behind him.  
“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?”, you laughed, flopping onto his bed. The sight of the usually alert class rep, all sleepy in a casual shirt and pajama pants was a little amusing, though cute. Tenya sunk down into his desk chair. Something felt a little off with him.  
“Denki offered me an Energy drink after I complained about all the studying I have to do, and I haven't felt tired all day”.  
“You done with your studying yet?” you spoke.  
“Mhm, I just need to clean off this desk..”

Normally he would have never let you in his dorm this late..but you noticed he was tense, maybe he needed your presence.  
You strutted over to him at his chair, leaning over him and softly crossing your arms around him. He was tense for sure.  
You couldn’t help but feel that this wasn’t the cause of an energy drink. It hadn’t been that long since the incident with Tensei, so you assume it has something to do with his older brother. You couldn’t stand to see Tenya so drained.

“Hey, Tenya, how about we watch a movie?” you said, snapping him out of his own thoughts.  
“I suppose that would be alright, just this once”. he sighed, giving in to your suggestion.  
You guys ended up watching one of Tenya’s old favorites. It wasn’t the best movie, but watching his eyes light up as he chattered about his favorite parts filled you with a special warmth.  
When the movie was finished, he patted your head.  
“Thank you, for coming over, I needed this..I needed you. Don't expect this to be a regular thing though, hurry to bed.” he spoke, guiding you to the door before you could protest.

“I had fun too Tenya”, you cheered, smiling up at him. You made sure you left as quietly as you snuck in. Laying back down in your bed, you couldn’t help but feel excited to see him again.


End file.
